


Наконец-то Мы Подружились

by fouruku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Magic Comes With a Price, Dirty Talk, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouruku/pseuds/fouruku
Summary: Эту секс-сцену можно считать продолжением работы Away Childish Things (Время оставить детские забавы). Но читать АСТ — не обязательное условие, если вы просто хотите насладиться этим текстом. Это порно.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	Наконец-то Мы Подружились

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friends At Last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294563) by [lettered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered). 



> Изначально эта работа была опубликована на другом ресурсе автора (Dreamwidth) в ноябре 2018 года. Действие здесь происходит сразу после «Время оставить детские забавы». Автор решила не публиковать работу как сиквел, потому что считает оригинальную историю законченной. Эта сцена не является неотъемлемой частью оригинальной истории, но, поскольку она была опубликована более двух лет назад, автор решила сделать ее доступной для большего количества людей (за что ей огромное спасибо).

— Гарри. Да, — Драко снова поцеловал его.

Драко целовал его снова, но теперь он проник языком в рот Гарри, и Гарри не нужно было пытаться угнаться за ним. Ему не нужно было делать ничего — хотя он хотел — потому что Драко прижал его к стене, и язык его был настойчивым и горячим. Гарри попытался ответить на поцелуй; он пытался, но Драко заставлял его чувствовать себя так, будто он совсем не умел целоваться, словно с таким же успехом он мог бы прислониться головой к стене и дать поглотить себя, потому что это было лучшее, что с ним когда-либо случалось. Гарри подумал, что это вполне возможно. Это действительно могло быть правдой.

Вместо этого он сконцентрировался на руках — на том, как дотянуться до сильной и ровной спины Драко, его узкой талии, худых бедер, его ягодиц ...

— Гарри, — Драко разорвал поцелуй, тяжело дыша. Он прижался лбом к Гарри, а его рот все еще был достаточно близок, чтобы можно было почувствовать дыхание Малфоя.

Гарри провел рукой по его заднице еще раз, и Драко издал тихий звук, полный нужды. Его горячие губы снова неуклюже прижались к губам Гарри, как будто Драко ничего не мог с собой поделать. Когда Гарри снова погладил его, Малфоя пробрала дрожь. 

— Гарри, — прошептал Драко ему в рот. — Гарри.

Его руки переместились на бедра Драко, чтобы придвинуть их к его собственными.

— Ты хочешь..? — спросил он. Он наклонился, чтобы шептать Драко на ухо, но там была эта его бледная кожа и изящная линия шеи и челюсти. Гарри прикоснулся губами к этому месту, чуть ниже уха. и Драко снова издал этот звук. — Можно? — спросил Гарри, когда его руки потянулись к застежке брюк Драко.

В ответ он глубоко вздохнул. 

— Не здесь.

Гарри выпрямился, убрав руки с его брюк.

Серые глаза Драко были такими большими, а губы покраснели от поцелуев. 

— Я хочу… — его руки были на мантии Гарри. 

Затем Драко снова поцеловал его, посасывая нижнюю губу, и это было так тепло, мягко и чертовски сладко. Драко расстегнул мантию Гарри и заговорил между поцелуями, сбрасывая ее с его плеч, пока Гарри ему помогал. — Мы можем… я хочу… я хочу… Гарри, — Драко еще раз поцеловал его, а затем выпалил: — Я хочу занятся сексом в твоей постели. Пожалуйста?

— Драко, — Гарри поцеловал его, а затем коснулся губами уха. — Черт возьми, я займусь с тобой любовью, где бы ты этого ни захотел.

Драко вздрогнул, и Гарри обнял его, аппарируя наверх.

В спальне Гарри отпустил Драко и достал свою палочку, чтобы избавить Малфоя от жилета. Он собирался сделать это и с его рубашкой, но пальцы Драко обвились вокруг его палочки, и он замер. 

— Можно я ... я хочу, — Драко облизнул губы, — Раздень меня по-маггловски.

Гарри отбросил палочку в сторону. Его руки тут же потянулись к пуговицам на рубашке Драко.

— Так будет сексуальнее, — сказал Драко, пытаясь словить губы Гарри, пока тот был занят пуговицами. — Не стоит торопиться.

— Да, — ответил Гарри. — Блядь. Да, — затем он начал вести Драко спиной вперед, пока его ноги не коснулись кровати. Гарри слегка подтолкнул его, и поняв, к чему все идет, Драко так лег на нее в полу-расстегнутой рубашке.

— Я не заправлял постель, — сказал Гарри, забираясь на кровать. — Я не знал, что ты ... извини.

— Гарри, — голос Драко был мягким и слегка укоряющим, когда он потянулся к Поттеру. — Я мечтал сделать это с тобой в твоей постели больше половины своей жизни. Как ты думаешь, меня волнует, заправлена ли она?

Драко снова поцеловал его — это был один из тех глубоких, продуманных поцелуев, из-за которых Гарри почувствовал, что ему мало, что он одновременно хочет и глотнуть свежего воздуха, и утонуть.

— Блядь, — сказал Гарри, отстраняясь. Его голос был прерывистым. — Ты мне нравишься. Ты мне так сильно нравишься.

— Я рад, что ты это понял, — ответил Драко, слегка выгнувшись под его взглядом.

— Блядь, — снова пробормотал Гарри, заставляя себя вернуться к пуговицам Драко. Он должен был расстегнуть эту рубашку. Гарри должен был увидеть его, потому что Драко был таким красивым, и Гарри так хотел прикоснуться к нему; он хотел прикоснуться к нему везде.

Малфой запустил руки Гарри в волосы, оттягивая назад, чтобы подразнить его легкими поцелуями, нежно погладить, а затем легко проводить ногтями по голове Гарри, чтобы тот мог это почувствовать, действительно почувствовать.

— Блядь, — повторял Гарри, и Драко пробормотал:

— Шшш. Я тут. Я здесь ради тебя, Гарри. Раздень меня.

От собственных слов Драко выгнулся под прикосновениями Гарри, а Гарри услышал свой же голос.

— Ох, черт.

Он хотел прикоснуться к коже под одеждой; он хотел его, но он также хотел справиться со всеми пуговицами, чтобы прикоснуться ко всему сразу, увидеть все сразу — грудь Драко, его красивое тело, всю его кожу. Кожа Драко. Кожа Драко под его руками, сам Драко, выгибающийся от прикосновений, грудь Драко, прижавшаяся к его ...

— Гарри, не нужно торопиться, — рука Драко лениво погладила Поттера по волосам. — Ты можешь раздеть меня медленно.

Гарри даже не знал, дразнил ли его Малфой; ему было все равно. Он справился с последней пуговицей и наконец-то, наконец-то смог расстегнуть рубашку Драко, посмотреть на него, на его грудь — на его шрамы.

На мгновение мир вокруг замер.

— Они ничего не значат, — Драко приподнялся, иего теплая рука коснулась лица Гарри, нежный и влажный рот Малфоя накрыл его. — Ничего, Гарри, — Драко поцеловал Гарри в щеку, в подбородок, в место под ухом. — Не смотри на них, — его рот вернулся ко рту Гарри и зубы слегка прикусили его нижнюю губу, потянув.

Драко пытался отвлечь его.

— Драко, — Гарри положил руки на плечи Малфоя, отталкивая его обратно на кровать. — Драко, — он спустился и раскрыл рубашку Малфоя шире, а затем прижался к одному из шрамов губами...

— Ох, — Драко выгнулся под ним.

Гарри положил руки Малфою на бедра.

— Не двигайся.

— Черт, — выдохнул Драко, когда рот Гарри прошелся по длинной и тонкой линии шрама.

Гарри высунул язык, чтобы попробовать кожу на вкус, и Драко снова поежился под ним.

— Черт, — снова сказал Малфой. — Гарри, черт возьми, — его руки оказались в волосах Поттера, чтобы сжимать, тянуть. — Блядь, — Драко выгнулся. — Не останавливайся. Пожалуйста, не останавливайся.

Гарри уткнулся подбородком в грудь Драко, глядя на него снизу вверх. 

— Я думал, что они ничего не значат.

— Не будь мерзавцем, — ответил Драко, дергая его за волосы. — Хотя, о чем это я? Ты был рожден мерзавцем. 

Затем Драко сел, — блядь, эти мышцы его живота — поднял Гарри, подмял под себя и повернулся, так что теперь он был сверху, а Гарри — под ним.

Гарри на несколько секунд пораженно замер, потому что люди не делали с ним этого — не переворачивали на кровати, не забирались на него сверху. Он был Избранным; его магия была мощной. Он был высоким и широкоплечим; они просто не могли проделывать такого с ним. Но Драко был гибким, жилистым и сильным, и сейчас это он направлял, взбирался, и Гарри не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз он так сильно хотел, чтобы его трахнули. Возможно, что никогда.

Сглотнув, Гарри прикоснулся к рубашке Драко, прикидывая, как было бы горячо, если бы Малфой был полностью голым, сидя сверху, но он все никак не мог раздеть его. Гарри был слишком возбужден. Словно читая его мысли, Драко вытащил палочку из рукава, заставил рубашку исчезнуть и снова отбросил палочку в сторону.

— Я думал, ты не хочешь использовать магию, — сказал Гарри.

— С сексуальной частью мы справились.

Драко наклонился и снова поцеловал его, и через мгновение Гарри понял, что из этого положения он может легко прикоснуться к Малфою.

Он мог дотронуться до бедер Драко., — его стройный, крепких и длинных ног — поэтому он так и сделал, положив руки на брюки Драко и погладив его задницу, а затем еще раз. Гарри пытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз кто-то так оседлал его; он не мог. Он попытался вспомнить кого-то, чьи бедра заставляли его чувствовать себя так в последний раз — Джинни. Он хотел что-то с этим сделать. Он хотел трахаться.

— Гарри, — прошептал Драко, задницей прижимаясь к члену Поттера, а губами — к его шее, пока руки Гарри лежали на бедрах Драко. Гарри уже из-за этого хотелось кончить. — Гарри, — снова сказал Драко, затем подвинулся вниз по телу Гарри, задирая его футболку.

Ловкие руки Драко скользнули по мышцам его живота, вдоль шрамов, полученных на аврорских заданиях, а затем Гарри почувствовал на себе рот Драко, и Малфой снова заговорил. Гарри услышал слова «дорогой» и «мой красивый мальчик» и вздрогнул. Блядь. Блядь, он действительно хотел кончить. Он хотел перевернуть Драко и тереться о него своим телом, пока оргазм не настигнет его. Вместе с тем он хотел, чтобы это никогда не кончалось. Гарри хотел, чтобы легкие прикосновения и теплые губы Драко ласкали его, пока он не умрет. Он мог умереть прямо так — слушая, как Драко говорит все эти вещи.

Малфой задрал футболку Гарри выше, обнажив его грудь. Вздохнув, Драко рассматривал его всего пару мгновений — слегка накачанные мышцами, покрытые темными волосками. 

— А это что? — спросил он, нежно проводя пальцем по шраму от медальона.

— Волан-де-Морт.

Драко быстро посмотрел на него, а затем снова на шрам. 

— Той боли, что он причинил, ему был недостаточно? Пришлось сделать и это тоже?

— Он был не самым сдержанны парнем.

Наклонившись, Драко коснулся его груди губами, обводя ртом края шрама. Затем он повторил путь своих губ языком, откатывая футболку Гарри к его подмышкам. Когда Драко закончил ласкать шрам языком, то снова поднял палочку и полностью избавил Гарри от футболки, а затем нагнулся и снова поцеловал его.

— Что тебе нравится?

Драко все еще сидел верхом на нем, ртом прижимаясь к уголкам губ Гарри. Поттер заерзал под ним.

— Ты.

Мягкий смех Драко обдал лицо Гарри горячим воздухом. Щекой он почувствовал, как губы Малфоя изогнулись в улыбке.

— Да, Гарри. Но что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

— Что-угодно, — Гарри снова заерзал. Он даже не был уверен, пытался ли он отодвинуть задницу Драко со своего члена или прижать ближе. — Ты можешь делать со мной все, что хочешь.

— Гарри, — сказал Драко и остановился. Затем он поцеловал Гарри так, как умел только он. Так, что Гарри захотелось выгнуться еще больше; так, что это заставило его почувствовать, словно он должен преследовать губы Драко, чтобы насытиться, но и этого ему все еще было недостаточно. Он хотел большего, но Драко отстранился, прижав губы к его уху. — Я изучу тебя, — прошептал он. — Я сделаю с тобой все, всего понемногу, и выясню, что тебе нравится. Ты бы хотел этого, Гарри?

Зубы Драко сомкнулись на мочке его уха, а затем слегка потянули.

— Да, — выдохнул Гарри. — Да, я бы ... Я бы хотел.

— Кто-нибудь уже делал это для тебя? — голос Драко был таким низким и мягким, что его шепот на ухо звучал как секрет. — Изучал тебя? Делал из тебя проект? Разбирал тебя по частям, чтобы узнать, как работает твое тело, каждая его часть, каждый твой самый короткий вдох? 

Драко снова укусил его, в этот раз почти слишком сильно.

Гарри услышал свой стон.

— Они так делали? — прошептал Драко, дыханием шевеля волосы у Гарри за ухом. Его язык коснулся места укуса.

— Нет, — выдохнул Гарри. — Нет, Драко.

— Мой дорогой, — губы Драко снова приблизились к Гарри, такие теплые, мягкие и податливые, но всегда ощущавшиеся так по-разному.

— Мне нравится, — выдохнул Гарри, когда Драко отстранился ради глотка воздуха, — То, что...Что ты сказал.

— Что собираюсь сделать из тебя проект? — Драко снова поцеловал его.

— Нет. Да. Я имел в виду... другое. Ты назвал меня… — Гарри замолчал, сглотнув.

Глаза Драко расширились, а в его чертах появилось легкое удивление, которое быстро исчезло. 

— Конечно, — сказал он, наклоняясь, чтобы снова поцеловать Гарри. — Конечно, тебе это нравится. Раньше ты ни для кого не был “дорогим”, только для меня. Ты только мой. Я сделаю так, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Тебе будет так хорошо, Гарри.

Затем Драко соскользнул с него, и Гарри даже хотел возразить, но руки Драко потянулись к пуговице на его джинсах. Гарри позволил, и Драко расстегнул ее, переместившись к молнии. Они оба лежали — тело Драко прижалось к его — и просто смотрели на это: как рука Малфоя медленно расстегнула молнию. Их короткие вздохи звучали слишком громко — единственный звук, кроме расстегивающейся ширинки. Они оба не могли оторвать глаз от руки Драко, тянувшей застежку вниз, и того, как металлические зубчики расступались под замочком.

И вот, молния была расстегнута. 

— Гарри, — выдохнул Драко. Затем он залез внутрь, и Гарри почувствовал прикосновение пальцев Малфоя — его прекрасных пальцев, скользящих по члену через ткань его боксеров. Он слегка дернул Малфоя за руку. — Гарри, — повторил Драко, словно это было молитвой. — Мой милый.

Гарри снова дернулся и издал стон. Драко, должно быть, знал, что Гарри так сделает, потому что использовал этот момент, чтобы поддеть пальцем резинку боксеров и стянуть их вниз, освобождая эрекцию.

Увидев член Гарри, Драко издал приглушенный и мягкий вздох.

Внутри все было напряжено, и его член был достаточно твёрдым для того, чтобы ему было больно, а головка была в смазке. И вот, Гарри был с Драко — безумно красивым Драко с его дразнящими улыбками; Драко, который так яростно защищал и так безнадежно любил; который был таким умным и сообразительным; который не мог перестать трахать мальчиков, хотя и пытался, и у которого был парень-маггл по имени Рохит.

— Знаешь, как давно я мечтал увидеть тебя таким? — прошептал Драко.

— Пожалуйста, — ответил Гарри. — Пожалуйста.

Он чувствовал, что весь напрягся, ожидая прикосновений Драко — хотелось, чтобы Малфой сделал что-нибудь, что-угодно, произнес его имя еще раз.

— Да, — выдохнул Драко. Его рука поднялась, и они оба, затаив дыхание, наблюдали за тем, как его длинные пальцы почти нерешительно приближались к члену Гарри. Когда они оказались достаточно близко для прикосновения, Малфой едва ощутимо провел большим пальцем по его влажной головке, и Гарри хотел было возразить, но тут Драко издал звук — тихий, прерывистый, нуждающийся звук, и это все — от одного только прикосновения к нему.

— Ты знаешь, как долго я мечтал увидеть тебя в таком состоянии? — сказал он, и тогда Гарри немного поерзал, чтобы посмотреть на выражение лица Драко. Глаза Малфоя были полны изумления. Он выглядел так, будто с трудом мог поверить, что это происходит, как будто это было волшебно, нереально: его рука на члене Гарри. Одним пальцем теперь Малфой гладил вдоль его стояка. Дыхание Драко прерывалось и он неотрывно следил за происходящим.

— Блядь, — Гарри пришлось закрыть глаза, увидев выражение лица Драко. Блядь. Это было слишком. Это было слишком. — Прикоснись ко мне, — услышал он самого себя, его собственную прерывистую мольбу. — Драко.

— Да, — повторил Драко, медленно обводя пальцами его член. — Да, Гарри, да, — и его ладонь сжалась в кулак, медленно потягивая вверх.

Гарри открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на это, он должен был это видеть: руку Драко на его члене; Драко, который медленно дрочил уму — так медленно. Мучительно медленно.

— Блядь, — сглотнув, Гарри снова пришлось закрыть глаза. Его голос стал хриплым. — Не дразни меня.

Рука Малфоя остановилась, а затем снова начала поглаживать — еще медленнее, невозможно медленно размазывая большим пальцем смазку по головке.

— Думаю, тебе это нравится, — сказал Драко, слегка прижимаясь к Гарри, так что их губы были еще ближе. — Думаю, тебе нравится, когда я дразню тебя. Правда, Гарри? — теплое дыхание ласкало лицо, а от его мягкого голоса сжимались пальцы на ногах. — Так мало тех, кто мог бы подразнить тебя, — продолжал Драко. — Все хотят дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь, но они не знают тебя так, как я. Я знаю тебя, Гарри.Тебе нужен кто-то, кто будет нежен с тобой. Кто-то, кто будет делать все медленно, кто покажет, насколько ты драгоценный, Гарри, — пальцы медленно поднялись вверх по члену Поттера.

— Драко, — у Гарри перехватило дыхание.

— Шшш, — пробормотал Драко прямо в его губы, — Я знаю, что тебе нужно, стану всем, что тебе нужно; я буду так хорош для тебя.

Затем Драко поцеловал его, и Гарри наконец нашел в себе силы поднять руки и удержать голову Малфоя, оборвав поцелуй. 

— Ты уже хорош, — ответил он, отталкивая Драко. Гарри перевернулся, и теперь он сидел сверху. Малфой лежал под ними, его глаза широко раскрылись от удивления, щеки порозовели. Убрав руку Драко от своего члена, Гарри прижал ее к кровати. — Что еще ты представлял?

Драко закусил губу, все еще удивленный тем, что оказался в таком положении.

— О чем еще ты думал, когда представлял нас двоих в моей постели, — Гарри неуклюже поцеловал Драко — крепко и, вероятно, слишком напористо; но ему было все равно.

— Ох.

— Скажи мне, — ответил Гарри, снова целуя его.

— Ну, я… — Драко остановился, сглотнув. Его взгляд скользнул вниз. — Я скорее просто представлял, как ты… как ты прижмешь меня к кровати и разберешься со мной по-аврорски.

— Ты хотел, чтобы я тебя трахнул?

У Драко перехватило дыхание. 

— Да.

— А ты когда-нибудь представлял, как трахаешь меня?

У Драко снова перехватило дыхание, на этот раз это отозвалось хрипом в его горле. 

— Я… да, — сказал он, затаив дыхание. — Да, Гарри.

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь еще из того, что ты представлял.

— Я, — начал Драко, но остановился, его глаза были все еще широко раскрыты. Он немного дрожал.

— Назови что-нибудь, — снова попросил Гарри. — И я дам это тебе.

Драко тяжело сглотнул.

— Я, — он снова заколебался. — Я думал о том, как ты назовешь меня... назовешь меня Драко.

— Я уже называл, — Гарри поцеловал его. — Скажи мне что-нибудь, чего у тебя еще не было, чтобы я мог дать это тебе.

Когда он ничего не сказал, Гарри немного расслабился. Он и так вжимал Драко в кровать.

— Драко, это не тест.

— Я хочу так много, я не могу… — выпалил Малфой и оборвал себя так же резко, как и начал.

— Выбери что-нибудь, — сказал Гарри.

— Раздень меня до конца. 

— Ну вот, — ответил Гарри, потянувшись к застежкеам брюк Драко. — Уже хорошо.

Бедра Драко слегка дернулись, видимо, из-за того, как Гарри снимал с него брюки. Они были старомодного кроя, с пуговицами вместо молнии. Гарри уже начинал ненавидеть пуговицы, особенно сейчас, когда он был без очков, но Драко, как ни странно, оставался неподвижным под его прикосновениями — как будто боялся, что если двинется, Гарри остановится. Как бы он хотел сказать Драко, что ничего, кроме слова «Перестань», не могло остановить его сейчас, но промолчал. Вместо этого Гарри наконец справился с последней пуговицей и, когда брюки Драко были полностью расстегнуты, слегка потянул их вниз по бедрам Малфоя. Рука Гарри скользнула под нижнее белье Драко, так же стягивая и освобождая член.

— Ох блядь, — Драко закрыл глаза рукой, как будто смотреть на это было для него слишком.

А вот сам Гарри не мог отвести глаз. Он часто мечтал о Драко после того случая с порошком с языком сирены. Гарри мечтал о том, как Драко целует его, касается его, даже трахает его. И все же, несмотря на все это, он не так часто думал о члене Драко, не так откровенно. Гарри не представлял, как он будет выглядеть; он просто думал о том, как Драко будет применять его, как заставит Гарри кончить, используя свой умелый рот, свои ловкие руки.

Но теперь член Драко оказался в руке Гарри, и это почему-то все еще было для него неожиданностью — особенно его длина. Гарри не ожидал, что он будет таким длинным. Что у основания волоски будут кудрявыми и цвета соломы, на несколько оттенков темнее блондинистых волосы на голове самого Драко. Гарри не ожидал того, каким покрасневшим будет член Малфоя на фоне его бледной кожи, каким плавным будет его изгиб — не ожидал ничего из этого. Рот Гарри наполнялся слюной, пока он рассматривал его. Ему хотелось попробовать этот член на вкус; хотелось быть заполненным им; прикоснуться к нему сильнее, чем уже касался; хотелось подрочить ему.

Гарри хотел подрочить Драко даже больше, чем когда-либо хотел, чтобы дрочили ему самому. Желание сделать Малфою приятно было настолько сильным, что Гарри не сразу сообразил, как с пользой применить накопившуюся собственную слюну, прежде чем отпустить член Драко.

Малфой убрал руку от лица как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Гарри плюнул себе в ладонь, а затем снова опустил ее.

— Ох, ёбаный в рот, — выдохнул он, когда рука Гарри снова обхватила его член. Как будто не в силах что-либо с собой поделать, он выгнулся навстречу движениям Гарри. — Мерлин. Блядь. Блядь.

Кулак двигался вверх и вниз вдоль члена Драко. Одновременно с тем он хотел поцеловать Малфоя, ощутить теплую и мягкую уверенность на его губах, его ловкий язык. Но, когда он наклонился, рот Малфоя уже был открыт, соединяясь с Гарри в легком стоне. Гарри обвел большим пальцем головку члена Драко, размазывая эякулят, и Малфой снова застонал, выгибаясь. Его язык скользнул между губ Гарри, лизнул в ответ язык Поттера, а затем снова выскользнул, заставляя Гарри проглотить слабый стон Драко.

— Блядь, — пробормотал Гарри, прижимаясь к Малфою и проводя собственным членом по его бедру. — Черт возьми.

— Гарри, — Драко дернулся под прикосновением его руки. — Притормози, — он протянул руку, ногтями вцепившись в тыльную сторону ладони Поттера — ту, которая все еще сжимала его член. — Помедленнее, — повторил Драко, выгибаясь. — Я не могу… мне нужно… — его рука направила Гарри, скользя вниз и передвигая его пальцы так, чтобы Поттер покрепче обхватил его член у основания — намного крепче. — Держи вот так, — ахнул Драко.

— Хорошо, — ответил Гарри, пусть ему и казалось, что было достаточно рано для того, чтобы Драко приходилось сдерживать себя и пытаться не кончить.

— Не могу, — снова начал Драко. — Я слишком… иногда…обычно я могу это контролировать, — его голос внезапно стал резким, — Я не какой-то подросток и знаю, как держать себя под контролем, но иногда я...мне… это потому, что это ты, — в поспешном объяснении слова Драко словно спотыкались друг о друга. — Это ты, и я так давно хотел тебя, и я просто… я не могу… но так будет не всегда. Клянусь, я не всегда такой.

— Я буду настолько неспешным, насколько ты захочешь, — ответил Гарри, на всякий случай заговорив медленнее и тише. Затем он прикоснулся губами к уху Драко. — Но если ты хочешь кончить быстро, это просто означает, что я заставлю тебя кончить еще раз. Снова, и потом снова.

— Ох, — Драко двинул бедрами, а его рука опустилась, накрывая кулак Гарри, сжимающий его член. — Держи крепче, — прошептал он.

Рука Гарри сжалась. Он укусил Драко за ухо, так же, как и сам Малфой сделал это раньше.

— Хочешь кольцо для члена?

— О Господи, — выдохнул Драко, — У тебя есть? Здесь, в спальне?

— Нет. Я не… я никогда не пользовался ими, — Гарри пытался продолжать легонько покусывать ухо Драко. — Но я определенно мог бы зачаровать что-то для тебя.

— Нет, — Драко слегка потянул Гарри за руку, — Уже все в порядке. Все нормально. Я был просто... Я немного...завелся. 

Губами Гарри прикоснулся теперь к месту за ухом Драко, провел дорожку вдоль линии волос и ниже к шее. 

— Мне нравится, когда ты заводишься, — пробормотал он. Хватка Драко ослабла, и Гарри медленно погладил его член — это был мучительный темп, он бы ни за что не пожелал такого себе.

Драко глубоко вздохнул. 

— Я… когда ты говоришь. Вот так. Это было… это я тоже представлял.

На мгновение Гарри даже не мог вспомнить, что он сказал. Он думал, что просто согласился с Драко, но потом понял, в чем дело. «Я довольно падок на похвалу», — сказал ему Драко всего несколько дней назад. Тогда он был на два года моложе. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я хвалил тебя, Драко? — спросил Гарри, губами касаясь его шеи.

У Драко снова перехватило дыхание, и Гарри не знал, что сказать. Он никогда не делал этого раньше, но подумал, что справится.

— Хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе, насколько ты горячий? Сказал, как сильно я хочу тебя?

— Да, — затаив дыхание, ответил Драко, — Да.

— Ты настолько горячий, — сразу повторил Гарри, — Что иногда все, что мне нужно сделать, это подумать о тебе, и мой член сразу встанет.

— Гарри, — Драко почти выл, его тело беспокойно ёрзало.

— У меня невозможный стояк из-за тебя, Драко, — Гарри прижался к нему, его член снова скользнул по бедру Малфоя. — Чувствуешь? То, как у меня встает из-за тебя? Я так сильно хочу тебя, ты мне так сильно нравишься. 

Гарри снова поцеловал его, но было ощущение, что Драко едва это понял. Казалось, он просто был не в состоянии до конца закрыть рот, хватая воздух.

— Блядь, какой же ты горячий, — снова сказал Гарри. — Ты прекрасен, Драко. Я хочу тебя. Мне так нравится делать это с тобой. Прикасаться к тебе. Хочешь, чтобы я говорил об этом? О том, как приятно ощущать твой член в своей руке?

Драко особенно резко дернулся, издав ужасающе тихий звук. Его глаза наполнились чем-то почти похожим на панику. Он закусил губу, зажмурился и отвернулся, просунув руку между ног, чтобы сжать свой член у основания, сдерживаясь от того, чтобы кончить. Блядь. Драко хотел кончить уже просто от этого; Гарри почувствовал это по дрожи, прошедшей по телу Малфоя. По красным пятнам, расползающимся по коже его обнаженной груди.

— Тебе нравится, когда я говорю о твоем члене, — выдохнул Гарри ему в ухо, и Драко снова издал тихий стон. Его глаза были зажмурены, и он отвернулся от Гарри почти под отчаянны углом. — Дай мне подержать его, — мягко проговорил он Малфою в ухо, накрывая его руку своей. — Обещаю, что не дам тебе кончить.

Драко глубоко вздохнул. Потом еще раз. На третьем вдохе он наконец убрал руку, позволив Гарри сжать его член.

Гарри ждал, держа в руке стояк Драко, пока Малфой глубоко и ровно дышал. Приблизившись к нему вот так, Гарри мог почувствовать его запах — какое-то средство, которое Драко использовал на своих волосах, пахнущее чистотой и немного лимоном, сейчас было почти скрыто за слоями более тяжелых запахов пота и секса. Гарри слышал сердцебиение Малфоя и думал о том, что никогда не делал ничего более интимного, чем сейчас, когда он держал член Драко, пока тот успокаивал себя, пытаясь не кончить слишком быстро.

— Могу я теперь прикоснуться к тебе? — прошептал Гарри.

— Думаю… — Драко сглотнул и снова вдохнул. Он кивнул, но все еще не смотрел на Гарри. Его щеки все еще были розовыми, и он, должно быть, был так смущен. Гарри хотел сказать, как сильно ему это нравилось, как хорошо это ощущалось, но он не мог понять как это сделать. А затем Драко продолжил, — Да, ты можешь… ты можешь.

Гарри убрал руку. Если он потратит на это столько и времени и будет настолько медленным, насколько этого хочет Драко, Малфоя это скорее только встревожит.

— Акцио, смазка, — сказал Гарри, протягивая вторую руку, чтобы поймать тюбик.

Он потер руки, разогревая их, и убедился, что смазки достаточно. Затем он отложил тюбик, очистил свою левую руку заклинанием, а правой снова обхватил член Малфоя. Драко выгнулся от прикосновения.

— Хочешь знать, как приятно ощущать его в руке? — спросил Гарри, поглаживая его.

— Гарри, — ответил Драко, снова горячо выгибаясь под ним.

— Так хорошо, — Гарри поцеловал его. — Это так приятно; у тебя такой замечательный член, Драко.

— Да. Пожалуйста...да.

— Я представляю его внутри, — прошептал Гарри. — Представляю, как глубоко ты проникнешь в меня и как это будет потрясающе — ощущать в себе этот красивый член. Как ты будешь трахать меня, наполнять меня своей горячей спермой...

— Гарри, — Драко извивался.

— Тебе это нравится — мысль о твоем члене во мне. О том, как ты трахаешь меня своим великолепным членом. Я хочу отсосать его.

— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул Драко, — Пожалуйста...

— Да, обхватить его губами, вобрать в рот этот прекрасный ствол, — Гарри снова поцеловал его. — Я хочу чувствовать его в своем горле. Хочу, чтобы у меня не было другого выбора, кроме как глотнуть всю эту горячую сперму. Я хочу этого. Хочу быть ближе к тебе, хочу тебя целиком и полностью. Я люблю тебя.

— Гарри, — рука Драко устремилась вниз, сжимая основание члена, не давая ему кончить.

— Позволь мне, — сказал Гарри, проводя влажной рукой по основанию члена Малфоя. Через мгновение рука Драко расслабилась, и тогда Гарри сжал пальцы, усиливая хватку. Он прижался губами к уху Малфоя. — Мне только в радость держать твой член, пока я рассказываю, насколько он чертовски красивый.

— Ох, — Драко дернулся, почти полностью поднимая спину над кроватью.

— Шшш, — Гарри все еще крепко сжимал его член. — Тссс. Ты такой отзывчивый, Драко. Это блядски горячо.

— Это всё ты, — выдохнул Малфой, поворачивая к нему свое раскрасневшееся лицо. Светлые волосы контрастно выделялись на фоне румянца; на висках выступили капельки пота. — Это потому, что это ты. Обычно я не. . . 

— Мне это нравится, — ответил Гарри. Сейчас ему даже не хотелось целовать Драко; хотелось просто быть рядом. Его нос был за ухом Малфоя, и Гарри прижался к нему сильнее, как будто мог зарыться ещё глубже в его шею. — Мне так это нравится. Драко, ты даже не представляешь, насколько я хочу, чтобы ты кончил для меня.

Малфой вздрогнул. 

— Еще рано. Я не хотел… пока что.

– Да, — Гарри попытался провести зубами вдоль его горла. – Я сделаю что угодно. Все, чего ты захочешь от меня.

— Перестань так говорить, — сказал Драко. Всё еще казалось, что он борется за контроль, хотя пальцы Гарри все так же крепко сжимали его член. — Ты делаешь только хуже.

Гарри задержался ненадолго, снова вдыхая запах волос Драко и его пот, прислушиваясь к его сердцебиению. Открыв рот, Гарри впился зубами в изгиб его плеча. Драко вздрогнул в ответ.

— Это глупо, — Гарри в ответ спрятал зубы. — Это не то, что я хотел сделать, — отодвинув его руку, Драко немного увеличил расстояние между ними, затем перевернулся и, наконец, повернулся лицом к Поттеру, положив руку на шрам в центре его груди. — Я собирался доставить тебе удовольствие, — продолжил он. — Я так хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя хорошо.

— Мне и было хорошо, — ответил Гарри.

— От того, что мне приходится то и дело сдерживать свой член, потому что я хочу кончить от твоего прикосновения, как какой-то подросток? 

Драко повернулся к нему, но все еще не поднимал глаз. Его тело все еще было покрыто розовыми пятнами.

Гарри смотрел на него, и любил то, что видел. Он не знал, почему. Было что-то в том, чтобы видеть Драко таким подавленным, что как будто заставляло Гарри влюбляться в него снова и снова. 

— Мне казалось, я ясно дал понять, насколько мне приятно держать в руке твой ствол, — наконец сказал Гарри.

И хотя Малфой уже был покрыт румянцем, он все равно снова покраснел. Его тело излучало жар, слово печь; Гарри и сам чувствовал, как начинает потеть, хотя он ничего не сделал.

— Просто… это не то, что я имел в виду, — начал Драко, и его голос звучал каким-то несчастным. — Мне даже не нравится слово “ствол”.

Гарри не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Тебе больше нравится “член”, да? — Драко в ответ печально кивнул, его лицо все еще было наполовину скрыто за подушкой. — Я буду иметь в виду.

— Подожди здесь.

Драко оперся на грудь Гарри и сел, а потом встал с кровати и поднял палочку. Он указал ею на себя, заставив исчезнуть брюки, трусы, туфли и носки, а потом наложил еще одно заклинание, которое сделало его внезапно каким-то безупречным: розовые и красные пятна на коже исчезли, как и капельки пота. Сердце Гарри сжалось, потому что он сразу заскучал по этому, но вид Малфоя, росхаживающего по его комнате, был весьма неплохим. Драко был красивым человеком, и Гарри даже не мог понять, думал ли он так, потому что Малфой действительно так хорошо выглядел, или потому, что Гарри так сильно его хотел.

Драко подошел к комоду Гарри, покопался в нем и взял что-то с верхней полки. Он повернулся, нахмурившись, его рука опустилась на член и… Драко начал с чем-то возиться. Он … Малфой взял одну из его резинок для волос, и Гарри, увидев это, тяжело сглотнул. Он натянул резинку на основание своего члена, а потом затянул с помощью палочки.

Во рту у Гарри пересохло. Он хотел что-то сказать, хоть что-нибудь, но его словно парализовало от желания.

— Ладно, Гарри, — сказал Драко, возвращаясь к кровати и вставая рядом с ним. — Теперь я готов.

Голос Гарри был таким, словно его душили; ему не хватало воздуха. 

— Ты охуенно горячий, — только и сумел сказать он.

— Ага, — зубы Драко коснулись уголка его челюсти. — Я и должен быть, — его теплая рука скользнула по члену Гарри.

— Что ж, — ответил Поттер, пытаясь дышать, — Тебе удается.

— Хорошо, — голос Драко был низким и горячим, и Гарри чувствовал его вибрации на своем горле, пока рука Малфоя медленно поглаживала его член, поднимаясь и снова опускаясь вниз.

Драко продолжал гладить его, и все в этом было неправильно. Слишком нежно, слишком медленно, слишком мало; обычно Гарри бы это наскучило, если бы это не был Драко. Это был Драко, и он продолжал целовать Гарри этими его дразнящими поцелуями, но каждые несколько мгновений казалось, что он сам ничего не может с собой поделать. Малфой смотрел на свою руку на члене Гарри, как будто не мог поверить, что он все еще был там. Выражение удивления заполняло черты его лица, но только чтобы скрыться так же быстро, как оно и настигало его.

Гарри тоже посмотрел вниз — бледная рука Драко на его покрасневшем члене с черными волосами у основания. Это была поразительная картина, но не настолько впечатляющая, чтобы Гарри был поражен ею так же, как Драко, тем более что рука Малфоя была такой нежной и медлительной. 

— Драко, — позвал Гарри, потому что Малфой смотрел туда уже достаточно долго.

Драко поспешно взглянул на него и на его лице тут же появилось чувство вины. 

— Гарри, — он начал в спешке целовать Гарри, как будто знал, что должен целовать его постоянно, но на мгновение забыл об этом.

— Ты можешь..? — Гарри заерзал под ним, ища другого прикосновения — чего-угодно, и Драко немедленно изменил угол движения руки, проводя ногтем по всей длине его члена.

Гарри зашипел на вдохе.

— Ох, — выдохнул Драко. — Тебе нравится такое. А как насчет этого? — его рука опустилась ниже, оттягивая яички Гарри — довольно резко.

Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Да, — выдохнул Драко прямо ему в губы. — Тебе это нравится.

Ногти легонько царапали мягкую кожу его яичек, и — как будто не в силах сопротивляться — Драко посмотрел вниз и наблюдал. Казалось, он даже затаил дыхание, смотря на то, как он потягивает, царапает и играет с яйцами Гарри.

— Драко, — голос Гарри был напряжен.

— Да, Гарри, — Малфой тут же отпустил его яички, и теплая рука снова обхватила член, так что ноготь теперь проходился прямо по уздечке.

Гарри услышал собственный вскрик, его бедра дернулись.

— Да, — снова сказал Драко. — Да, Гарри. Теперь я знаю, что тебе нравится. Знаю, чего ты хочешь.

“Я хочу тебя”, хотел возразить Гарри, но рот Малфоя, теплый и манящий, накрыл его, в то время как рука проделывала с его членом что-то такое, чего еще никто не делал, потому что это был всего лишь член. Он не был игрушкой, которой нужно было касаться так, проверять, исследовать. Все, кому приходилось прикасаться к его члену раньше, знали, что с ним делать, как сделать это приятно, как заставить его кончить — за исключением, разве что, Джинни в самом начале, но они научились этому быстро и вместе. Драко, похоже, это совсем не интересовало. Вместо этого он был заинтересован в пытках, прикасаясь к нему мягко и тепло, но в то же время настойчиво — так, как к нему и следовало прикасаться — а затем внезапно меняя темп, задевая его член ногтем, оттягивая его слишком резко.

— Акцио, смазка, — сказал Драко, на мгновение убрав руку.

— О Боже, — Гарри сглотнул, радуясь тому, что Драко отпустил его, потому что это было слишком для него; это было потрясающе, и никто никогда не делал с ним этого раньше. Гарри даже не знал, нравилось ли ему это, только вот, на самом деле, он знал, что да. Ему нравилось то, как Драко касался его, заставляя хотеть его все больше, больше и больше; то, как Драко целовал его; то, как все в Драко заставляло хотеть его еще сильнее.

— Гарри, — Малфой низко, нетерпеливо и нежно прошептал ему на ухо, а затем рука снова обхватил его член, и на этот раз она была скользкой от смазки.

— Мне нужно больше, — Гарри услышал свой собственный надломленный голос.

Рука Драко, скользкая и теплая, прошлась вверх по члену Гарри. 

— Конечно, тебе нужно, дорогой, — пробормотал Драко. Уже только это заставило Гарри выгнуться; хотелось кончить, и он задавался вопросом, было ли это тем, что чувствовал Драко, и причиной того, почему теперь на нем было кольцо для члена — каждая мелочь была для него “слишком”. — Я знаю, что тебе нужно. Я дам тебе именно то, что тебе нужно.

Гарри проскользил рукой по голой спине Драко до его задницы. Он предположил, что раз уж Малфой только и собирается дразниться, он может дразниться в ответ. Возможно, это подтолкнет Драко к большему. Пальцы Гарри огладили задницу Малфоя — такую хорошую, с округлым изгибом мускулов. Он пробрался дальше, к расщелине между ягодиц, слегка касаясь, а затем надавливая между напряженными мышцами — Гарри даже не искал анус Драко, а просто трогал его своими пальцами в таком укромном месте.

Все это время Драко целовал его, но теперь он приподнялся, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, а его рука на члене Гарри немного дрогнула.

— И долго ты собираешься меня дразнить? — спросил Гарри, покусывая зубами ближайшую к себе часть Малфоя — его подбородок.

— Я... — Драко выгнулся в руку Гарри, его лицо порозовело от удивления. — Вечно, Гарри, — ответил он задыхающимся возбужденным голосом. — Я буду дразнить тебя, пока ты не сломаешься.

— Ты почти у цели, — Гарри снова куснул его подбородок.

— Гарри, — Драко поцеловал его — это был не дразнящий поцелуй; это был поцелуй, в котором отражалось то, насколько Малфой в этом нуждался. — Гарри, — повторил он почти отчаянно, — Ты идеальный.

Гарри сжал его задницу.

— Раньше ты говорил совсем обратное.

— Я имел в виду, для меня, — ответил Драко; теперь его рука двигалась по члену Гарри уже не так методично. — Для меня ты совершенен. Ты мой. Ты был создан для меня.

Никто никогда раньше не говорил Гарри ничего подобного — возможно, потому, что это было бессмысленно. Гарри был создан для проклятого пророчества, или потому что его родители любили друг друга, или из-за какого-то несчастного случая; Гарри не знал — может быть, и из-за всего этого сразу. Он определенно не был создан для этого задыхающегося, возбужденного человека, нависающего над ним, большая часть жизни которого была чередой огромных гребаных ошибок; этого воплощения беспорядка, которому, казалось, никогда не удавалось самовыражаться хотя бы наполовину нормальным образом.

Гарри хотел бы быть созданным для него. Он хотел бы быть этим моментом — моментом, в котором он нравился этому теплому человеку над ним достаточно, чтобы тот произносил такие вещи вслух. Снова сжимая задницу Драко, Гарри хрипло произнес: 

— Скажи это еще раз.

— Ты был создан для меня, — задыхаясь, повторил Драко, целуя его. — Ты мой. Ты мой. Ты принадлежишь мне. Ты идеален для меня, Гарри; ты был предназначен для меня. Ты предназначен мне.

Все эти слова говорились между поцелуями, и эти поцелуи Драко не были дразнящими; они осыпали все лицо Гарри. Эти поцелуи казались непохожими на Драко и были беспорядочными и незапланированными, как будто Малфой ничего не мог с собой поделать, и Гарри не мог устоять перед ними.

Ему казалось, что тело просто неспособно вынести то, что он чувствовал. Оттолкнув Драко от себя, Гарри удержал его на месте и взобрался сверху. 

— Мне нужно тебя трахнуть, — сказал он, ненавидя то, как грубо звучал его голос, когда он подразумевал “я люблю тебя”. — Мне нужно трахнуть тебя прямо сейчас.

— Да, — сказал Драко, прогибаясь под ним. — Давай, сделай это, Гарри. Воспользуйся мной.

— Господи, — член Гарри стоял в готовности; он был настолько готов, но после этих слов Гарри навис над Драко и опустил голову, прижавшись бровью к его лбу. — Господи, — повторил он. — Я не хочу тебя использовать, Драко. Я хочу заняться с тобой любовью.

Драко глубоко и рвано вздохнул, громко сглотнув.

— Да, — ответил он, заколебавшись на мгновение. — Да, хорошо. Ты можешь...ты можешь сделать это со мной.

Гарри понял, что Малфой боялся. Все эти поддразнивания и игры, все эти слова о том, что делать — он был напуган, и Гарри не знал, как с этим поступить.

— Обними меня, — сказал он.

— Хорошо, — и Драко немедленно подчинился.

Поднявшись над Малфоем, Гарри задвигался, так что его член заскользил, задевая молочно-бледную бедренной кость Драко — снова и снова.

— Ты не хочешь… — у Малфоя перехватило дыхание, — Быть внутри меня?

— Я хочу тебя во всех возможных смыслах, — ответил ему Гарри. — Время у нас есть.

Дыхание Драко снова стало прерывистым.

— Ох.

Гарри повернулся так, чтобы его член мог соприкасаться с членом Драко, все еще твердому и ярко-красному, с резинкой вокруг его основания. При первом же жгучем прикосновении друг к другу Драко дико дернулся, а затем оттолкнул Гарри за плечи.

— Ты можешь..? Мне нужно… — Малфой не договорил, но по тому, как он мотал головой, Гарри понял, что ему нужно: он хотел видеть. Он хотел смотреть на их члены вместе, на то, как они касались друг друга — смотреть так же, как он смотрел на свою руку на члене Гарри каждые несколько секунд, не в силах оторвать взгляда.

Гарри немного откатился в сторону, пытаясь лечь под таким углом, чтобы Малфой мог увидеть, как их члены соприкасаются.

И Малфой смотрел на них — на то, как толстый темный член Гарри упирался в его. Глаза Драко были огромными, а его рука двинулась к ним почти бессознательно, как будто ее притягивало туда.

— Да, — Гарри услышал свой собственный, почти беспомощный голос. Его рот наполнился слюной, и он смотрел на их члены почти так же жадно, как Драко, и на руку Малфоя, которой он начал их трогать. — Да, Драко, давай, заставь нас... заставь нас кончить вместе, прикасайся ко мне, блядь. Пожалуйста, прикасайся ко мне.

— Гарри, — выдохнул Драко, обнимая рукой оба их члена.

Рука Малфоя была теплой и все еще скользкой от смазки, и Гарри чувствовал, как она обхватила его, прижимая горячий член Драко к его собственному, как такое же теплое тело Малфоя так же прижалось к нему. 

— Еще, — услышал Гарри свой вздох. — Пожалуйста, прикоснись ко мне еще — мне нужно, чтобы ты меня касался; пожалуйста, не дразни меня.

— Да, — ответил Драко, поглаживая их вместе, сжимая. — Гарри.

Гарри чувствовал, что близко, но это означало, что Драко, скорее всего, снова остановится, снова начнёт дразнить его.

— Не издевайся надо мной, я прошу тебя. Пожалуйста.

— Гарри, — выдохнул Драко.

— Пожалуйста, — Гарри умолял. — Дотронься до меня. Дотронься до меня.

— Гарри. Гарри, — второй рукой Малфой оттолкнул его. Он снова делал это, снова дразнил его, а Гарри так хотелось, чтобы они вместе были на грани. 

Он не знал, что сказал, но Драко ответил:

— Тшш, Гарри. Позволь мне взобраться на тебя. Обещаю, я не перестану прикасаться к тебе. Обещаю. Я буду прикасаться к тебе вечно.

Гарри наконец откинулся назад, туда, куда подталкивал его Драко, и Малфой сделал это — теперь он был сверху, но его рука все еще была между ними, все еще сдерживала их вместе. Драко был прав — так было намного лучше: ощущать на себе Малфоя, такого теплого и крепкого. Так они еще больше соприкасались, и Гарри снова удалось обнять руками его голое тело. 

— Мой дорогой, — сказал Драко и поцеловал его. Этот поцелуй был теплым и влажным, наполняющим и совсем не дразнящим, а медленным. Гарри ощущал его язык в своем рту — Малфой как будто только сейчас полностью открылся — и слышал свои собственные стоны.

— Все в порядке. Я тут, и ты мой. Ты всегда будешь моим, Гарри. Я всегда буду касаться тебя. Я буду прикасаться к тебе все время, потому что ты мой. Ты принадлежишь мне.

— Да, — Гарри тяжело дышал. — Пожалуйста, не останавливайся. Пожалуйста.

— Шшш, — успокаивал его Малфой, — Я не перестану прикасаться к тебе, Гарри. Я хочу... всего на секунду, милый; тебе будет так хорошо. Я сделаю тебе так приятно. Я не перестану прикасаться к тебе.

Но затем он остановился, убрал руку между ними и зачем-то потянулся за палочкой.

— Драко, — Гарри заерзал под ним. Малфой немного присел на него для равновесия, чтобы использовать свою палочку.

— Милый, всего на секунду. Позволь мне… — Драко произнес заклинание, которое сняло с Гарри джинсы и нижнее белье, затем еще одно, которое покрыло смазкой обе руки Драко. Отбросив палочку в сторону, он лег на Гарри всем своим весом, так что его подбородок прижался к плечу Поттера, а затем — затем Драко поднял бедра, чтобы обе его руки могли уместиться между ними. Обе его руки были теплые и скользкие: одна снова обхватывала оба их члена, но другой он скользнул вниз, чтобы взять яйца Гарри, мягко сжимая их, а затем оттягивая

— Ох, Гарри дернулся под ним. Прикосновений было много: обе руки Драко были на нем, верхняя часть его тела прижималась к груди Гарри, весь его вес давил на него, удерживая на месте, зажимая руки Малфоя между ними. — Блядь, — Гарри выгнулся.

Драко повернул голову так, что она теперь лежала на лице Гарри, его теплые руки все еще двигались вдоль их членов, ласкали яички. — Хотел бы я, чтобы у меня была еще одна рука, — сказал Драко, Чтобы я мог трогать тебя еще больше.

Гарри извивался. 

— Пожалуйста, — умолял он. — Пожалуйста.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Малфой. — Люблю прикасаться к тебе. Ты мой. Мой.

Гарри чувствовал, что близко. Чувствовал эти теплые влажные руки, разрабатывающие его, трение члена Драко о его собственный, его тело, его дыхание. 

— Да, — выдохнул в ответ Гарри. — Твой, да, да… Драко…

— Мой милый, — Драко приподнялся, чтобы поцеловать его. — Мой дорогой, — снова поцелуй, — Мой любимый, — и еще один, — Мой драгоценный мальчик, — и еще, — Мой милый, прекрасный мальчик. Ты мой, и я позабочусь о тебе. Я позабочусь о тебе.

— Блядь, — Гарри снова выгнулся.

— Давай, мой хороший, — руки Малфоя задвигались быстрее, — Кончи для меня, пока я прикасаюсь к тебе, пока я забочусь о тебе; Я никогда не остановлюсь; Я люблю тебя люблю. Люблю тебя.

— Драко, — успел сказать Гарри, после чего отчаянно затрясся и кончил, беспорядочно толкаясь бедрами под Малфоем, изливаясь спермой между ними — сначала в руку Драко, между их телами, а затем и на живот Малфоя, на его грудь. Драко выгнулся так, будто хотел, чтобы сперма покрывала его всего, и Гарри застонал, не в силах смотреть. Драко был слишком красив, чтобы смотреть на него.

— Хороший мальчик, — сказал он, и Гарри вздрогнул.

— О боже.

— Как хорошо, — повторил Малфой. — Ты так хорош. Такой красивый. Мой драгоценный, моя детка, да, да, ты так хорош для меня… — бормоча всё это, Драко осыпал его словно беспомощными поцелуями, и они были повсюду, по всему лицу Гарри, словно Малфой опять не мог их контролировать.

Но руки Драко больше не касались его. Гарри не чувствовал на себе его тела. Сам Малфой растирал сперму Гарри по своей коже, и поцелуи его были почти как… отвлекающий маневр. Как будто Гарри мог не заметить, что Малфой делал. Оттолкнув Драко от себя, Гарри снова уложил его на матрас, и тот удивленно моргнул.

— Я слижу это с тебя, — сказал он, собираясь сделать это.

— О, пресвятые небеса, — выдохнул Драко в ответ, запрокидывая голову..

— Разреши мне снять резинку, — сказал Гарри, слизывая собственную сперму с груди Малфоя, с его живота. — Я хочу посмотреть, как ты кончаешь.

— Гарри, — Драко зарылся ладонью его волосы, пока Гарри продолжал вылизывать его.

Гарри приподнялся, так что его глаза могли встретиться с Драко, его рука легла на член Малфоя, и он почувствовал резинку для волос, туго затянутую у основания его члена. — Позволь мне снять ее.

Глаза Малфоя широко раскрылись и он сглотнул. 

— Дай мне еще минуту.

— Зачем? — Гарри наклонился ближе, пока его рот не оказался прямо над губами Драко. — Хочешь, я отсосу тебе?

— Ох, Гарри, — Драко дернул его за руку.

— Что, если я прямо сейчас возьму его в рот? — спросил Гарри, а затем облизнул губы Малфоя. — Что, если я возьму его в рот, сниму резинку, и ты просто… ты кончишь? Прямо мне в рот.

— Гарри, пожалуйста, — Малфой снова дернулся.

— Драко, — прошептал Гарри, немного потеревшись о него, целуя его челюсть, висок, его лоб. — Мы будем трахаться еще. Я снова займусь с тобой любовью. Я обещаю.

— Гарри, — Драко сглотнул. — Это наш первый раз. Я хотел ... я хотел, чтобы это было ...

— Ты хотел доставить мне удовольствие, да? — Гарри потерся мягким членом о бедро Драко. — Пожалуйста, удовлетвори меня еще раз, Драко. Позволь мне снять эту резинку. Позволь посмотреть, как ты кончаешь.

— Да, — бедра Драко немного приподнялись, на этот раз нарочно. — Да, да, я хочу доставить тебе удовольствие. Я хочу...

— Тогда позволь мне снять это с тебя.

— Гарри, — ответил Драко, поворачиваясь к нему. Он смотрел Гарри в глаза, приоткрыв губы и тяжело дыша. — Я тебя люблю. Я люблю тебя, Гарри.

— Я знаю, Драко,— и помощью немого беспалочкового заклинания Гарри снял резинку.

— Ох, — Драко дернул бедрами, но не кончил.

Затем Гарри коснулся головки его члена, и это произошло почти мгновенно, как по команде. Глаза Драко расширились и выглядели почти так, словно ему было больно. Он крепко зажмурился, его бедра задергались, и оргазм стал накрывать его намного сильнее, чем Гарри мог себе представить, еще и еще. Каждый выплеск спермы Драко прерывался его короткими «ах» и «а-а-а», а когда он кончил — так, словно каждое движение члена причиняло ему боль — Гарри понял, почему это было так...так странно. Он видел Драко таким разным, но никогда не видел его в этом возрасте и таким...таким полностью потерянным, потерявшим контроль, абсолютно открытым. Когда Гарри подумал, что, возможно, именно поэтому Малфой не хотел кончать, то обнял его и крепко прижал к себе. Он чувствовал последние судороги его оргазма, слышал еще одно «ах», которое Драко выдохнул Гарри в ухо, и затем — более мягкий последний стон.

— Все хорошо, — сказал Гарри, вспомнив, что говорил ему сам Драко. Он погладил Малфоя по спине. — Все хорошо, ты был великолепен. Ты такой красивый. Я люблю тебя.

— Гарри, — Драко вздрогнул в его руках.

— Позволь мне вылизать тебя.

— О, небеса, — он снова задрожал.

Гарри слизал с него оставшуюся сперму — ее было довольно мало, пусть Драко и забрызгал ею всё вокруг. Она могла быть на стенах и даже на потолке, учитывая то, как Малфой кончал. Все это время Драко перебирал его волосы, повторяя: “Гарри, Гарри”.

Наконец Драко потянул его на себя, и Гарри послушался. Малфой снова направлял его, укладывая в удобную позу. Теперь он лежал на боку, а Драко обнимал его со спины, перекинув свою ногу через обе его,собственнически прижимая его ближе к себе. Рука Драко лежала на талии Гарри, поглаживая его по груди. Никто и никогда раньше не обнимал Гарри так, со спины, ведь он был довольно крупным. Обычно это было наоборот и казалось вполне естественным.

— Гарри, все в порядке? — прошептал Драко ему на ухо. — Так достаточно прикосновений?

У Гарри перехватило дыхание.

— Да. Это ... да.

— Я могу дать тебе еще больше, — он укусил Гарри за ухо. — У меня есть еще много способов прикоснуться к тебе. Тебе нравится это, дорогой?

Сердце Гарри пропустило удар.

— Да.

— Я буду прикасаться к тебе...все время. Я разбалую тебя. Свяжу тебя. Что ты об этом думаешь, Гарри?

— Я... не знаю.

Малфой провел носом у него за ухом, обдавая шею Гарри горячим дыханием.

— Раньше никто не делал с тобой такого?

— Нет.

— Я сделаю это, — выдохнул Драко. — Думаю, тебе это нужно. Я думаю, ты слишком часто отвлекаешься. Ты хочешь сам касаться, хотя мне кажется, что тебе следует просто лежать и позволять мне трогать тебя, проделывать с тобой разные вещи. Как ты думаешь, Гарри? Тебе бы это понравилось?

— Мне… пока… пока ты касаешься меня, — Гарри перевел дух, — Пока ты не оставишь меня.

— О нет. Дорогой. Мой дорогой, — губы Драко прижались к коже Гарри. — Я никогда не оставлю тебя. И никогда не перестану прикасаться к тебе. Моя сладкий. Мой драгоценный, — Драко целовал его снова и снова, — Я тебя люблю. Люблю тебя.

— Тогда я думаю... — Гарри тяжело сглотнул. — Я думаю, все будет в порядке.


End file.
